XO
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Naley. Everyone goes to Brookes Beach House for vacation. Relationships form. Friendships get stronger. READ AND REVIEW


**XO**

Chapter One

**I've had this for a while. I just never put it up. Here's the scoop:**

**Brooke, Haley, Peyton, All Great friends.**

**Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Tim, All Great Friends.**

**Brucas and Jeyton, are together.**

**Haley is Tutoring Nathan.**

**Naley not together yet, but they do like eachother.**

**This fic is Naley, but will also contain: Jeyton, Brucas.**

"Hey Boyfriend!" Brooke announced, interrupting Haley and Lucas's conversation. "Tutor-Girl!" She added. Haley smiled.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why are you so happy Tigger?" Haley asked her.

"Well, thank you for asking! Well, I had a light bulb moment!" She exclaimed, and they both laughed at her choice of words. "And, I thought that we could go to my parents old beach house! It's on the other side of North Carolina! It'd be so fun!" She told them, clapping her hands.

"Who's we?" Haley asked.

"Duh, Me, You, Broody, Jegalski, P. Sawyer, Nathan, and, Well, No matter what, Tim's gonna come!" She laughed a little, Haley nodded, approving.

"Well, how would we get there?" She asked.

"What is this Haley? Twenty questions!" She said, raising her eyebrow, Haley chuckled, giving a shrug. "Well, I thought the girls, could go in P. Sawyers car, And well, Nathan's Dad owns a dealership, so put two and two together, and he could get the guys a car!"

"Oh." Lucas stated. Brooke looked at them both.

"So? Yes?" She asked them, with a hopeful grin.

"Alright, I'm in!" Haley shouted, Lucas smirked over at her, and then nodded back at Brooke.

"Me too."

"YES! 2 down… um… 1…2… A couple more to go, whatever." She mumbled, they laughed and she bounced away.

**LUNCH**

Haley waited at the gangs table eagerly as Nathan walked over.

"Hey Hales, What's up?" He asked smiling. Haley shrugged slightly.

"Nothing really, just waiting for everyone to get here." She told him. Nathan smirked.

"Everyone is here." He smiled. Haley laughed slightly.

"No, It's just you and me."

"Yeah, I know, But I'm just as good as everyone." He laughed. She started laughing quietly, as everyone walked to the table.

"Here they are." She told him, He snorted.

"What's so good about them?"

"Nothing compared to you baby." She joked, he smiled as they all sat down, Tim taking a seat between Nathan and Haley, both of them giving him a tiny glare.

"Hey Naley." Brooke greeted. Nathan and Haley looked at her weird.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"It's a name for both of you, The N: Is for Nathan, And the aley is for-"

"We get it!" They shouted together again, laughing.

"Ouch, okay. Well I had a-"

"Light bulb moment." Haley added in, chuckling.

"Yes, thank you, a light bulb moment, and, I decided, for starting tomorrow, is our vacation right? So we should all spend it together! Go for a little trip!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, Who's 'We'" Tim asked confused, Haley laughed.

"Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Do you wanna go?" She asked, he nodded excitedly. "And you."

"Wait, So you and Brooke aren't going?" he asked again. Haley slammed her head on the lunch table and sighed. Nathan smirked slightly and gave her a pat on the back.

"Yes _Dim_, Me and Haley-"

"Haley and I." She corrected.

"Tutor-Girl, Now is not time to be Tutor-Girl, got it?" She raised her eye, challenging her. Haley sighed.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Yes Tim, Haley and **_I_** are going." She told him, starring straight at Haley, she smirked a 'good job' and the table just laughed. Brooke looked around at the table, and her eyes stopped at Peyton and Jake. "Why are you guy's so quiet? Your coming right?"

"Yeah, I'm there." Peyton reassured her.

"That means you're in right Jegalski?" Brooke laughed, because if Peyton was going, Jake would be going.

"Yeah, I could get my parents to watch Jenny."

"Good, great, grand." Haley mumbled, ripping a book out of Lucas's hand, Lucas starred at his hands.

"Multiple, So many paper cuts." He laughed, and raised his eyes to see a not amused Haley nor Brooke.

"Your coming right Broody?"

"I already told you that this morning, as well as Book Thief over there!" Haley shrugged. Then turned her attention to Nathan, with a hopeful look.

"Your coming right Scott?" Brooke asked him, Nathan was about to answer when Tim cut in.

"Yeah, he definitely will." He told the group, taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked, getting interested.

"Yeah, why is that?" Nathan asked angrily. Tim didn't catch on.

"Because She's going." Tim told them simply pointing quickly at Haley, Haley turned, not catching it. Tim was the only one who knew about Nathan's well… attraction as he called it, to Haley.

"Who? Who's he going for?" Haley asked. Tim turned and looked at Nathan who was giving him a 'I'm going to kill you' look, Tim gulped.

"That girl, over there." He told her, pointing to some random girl. Haley laughed slightly.

"But… Tim, She's not going…" She laughed, giving him a 'You are stupid' Look. Tim glared. He didn't understand why Nathan couldn't just ask Haley out. He always did, and he never cared about them saying yes or no… actually… they just never said no.

"Oh… never mind then." Tim mumbled, giving Nathan a look.

"I'll go, Just because it sounds fun and all…" he answered, as they all gave him a 'Yeah right!' look, except for Haley, she smiled.

"Okay so your all in YAY!" Brooke shouted with excitement. Jake looked at her slightly confused.

"Wait… where are we going?" He asked. Haley sighed.

"We left that out didn't we?" Haley laughed slightly.

"Yeah, A little." Nathan laughed, Haley glared. "BUT, It may have been stupid to forget to say that, but we agreed, not knowing what we were doing." He told her, making her feel less stupid. Haley smiled brightly.

"Your right!" She smiled, as the rest just watched the flirting.

"That's a change." He smirked.

"Your right about that too!" She laughed, and he just shook his head.

"Naley! Pay attention!" Brooke called, and they both looked up. "We're going to my parent's beach house, on the other side of North Carolina!" She smiled.

"Whoa, quite a ways… What are we taking?" Peyton asked interested.

"Well, P, We were gonna take your car for the girls. And we figured." She said, turning towards Nathan. "We could get you to get a car from your dad's dealership for the boys?" She begged, Nathan shook his head.

"NO WAY! He'd hold me too that forever!"

"So… just give it back to him when your done!" Brooke told him in a 'duh' voice.

"No what I mean is-" He began, but Haley cut him off.

"What he means is, If his dad let him, He could use it against him like, If he asked Nathan, 'Take out the Trash' And Nathan said 'No' Then Dan could say, 'But remember that time I let you use the car, and I really didn't want to let you blah blah blah' Making Nathan feel guilty." She explained, turning towards Nathan. "Am I right?"

"As usual Hales." He smiled, she nodded.

"Of course."

"But no! We need 2 cars! One for the boys! One for the girls!" Brooke whined, Lucas starred at Haley and raised an eyebrow, Haley raised one back.

"You know what I'm thinking don't you?" Lucas asked.

"No… I was just copying you, why, what were you thinking?" The others laughed slightly.

"Keith."

"He wouldn't let you use one!" She laughed. "Not after the time you crashed that car into the tree, Remember that! That was so funny! You were like-"

"Not Helping Haley." He cut her off. Haley's face dropped and nodded. The others gave a chuckle, at how much they were like Brother and Sister.

"Right, he's not going to let you though."

"Not me, But he will let you!" He told her, Haley laughed.

"No he wouldn't!" She laughed.

"Keith LOVES you! Your like his daughter, He knows how safe, mature and responsible you are! There's no way he'll say no!"

"Ah… I guess I could try…" She told them. Brooke hugged her.

"YAY You're a lifesaver!"

BELL RINGS

"We'll all meet tomorrow, 7:00, Haley's house!" Brooke told them.

"My house?" She asked confused. Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled.

They all took there separate ways.

All thinking how awesome this vacation was going to be.

**Worth Continuing? PLEASE review!**


End file.
